Miserable At Best
by x0kimberly
Summary: One shot- Naitlyn.


**I hope you all had a merry Christmas, or a happy holiday:D. Here's your Christmas present from me!! And updates for every story within Christmas Break, Lol.**

**I'm in love with this song so I decided to write a one-shot, Naitlyn! Lol (: Uhh yeup.**

**Oh, they're 19 and 20 in this and they don't have purity rings, but don't worry it's nothing like that. xD**

**AND I DONT OWN MISERABLE AT BEST BY MAYDAY PARADEEEE.**

**

* * *

**

_Miserable at Best_

"So has Nate called you yet?" Mitchie asked on the phone. I could tell she was doing something other than talking to me, but I wasn't sure what.

I sighed when she brought up Nate. His curly brown hair and his dreamy eyes. I missed him so much. I was in love with him.

"Caity?" Mitchie repeated. "Are you there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. And no, he hasn't called me. I'm not surprised though." I mumbled.

"Aw why?" Mitchie asked and I heard her giggle, but she stopped abruptly.

"Mitchie I told him I loved him and he walked away," I snapped. "You got lucky with Shane! You have everything I want with Nate." Tears filled the back of my eyes. "Nate just does this thing to me and makes me so vulnerable; I'm about to break down into tears Mitch. I can't keep watching you and Shane be everything I wanted to be with Nate."

"Oooh! Turn on MTV! They're singing a new song!" Mitchie squealed.

I rolled my eyes; typical Mitchie. I flipped to MTV and saw Nate sitting by a piano, Shane by a microphone sitting on a stand, and Jason sitting on a stand with an acoustic guitar and a microphone.

"What do we have today?" Some girl asked. I wanted to kill her for even looking at Nate.

Shane bent down forward into the microphone, "We all pretty much wrote the song, for those we love, and how we miss them. So yeah, Nate, Jason, lets do it."

Nate began playing the piano and kept his head bent down as he sang,

"_Caity, don't cry, I know  
you're trying your hardest,  
__And the hardest part is letting go  
__Of the nights we shared,  
__Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but I want it so."_

My name. His voice. His voice said my name. In a song. Oh my god. Jason began singing the next part and I kept thinking.

"_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes."_

Nate began singing again, this time looking at the camera.

"_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
or her to second guess  
But I guess  
that I can live without you but  
without you I'll be miserable at best__..."_

My lip quivered and I heard Mitchie awe from the other line. Then I heard her mutter a shut up and the song came back on; but Shane began singing.

"_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it."

Wow, what a love sick puppy he is.

Jason began singing again; he's such a good singer. I never knew that he had such talent.

"_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes _

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best."_

Jason and Shane sang the last verse together; and my breaths were now shaky and my vision was watery. I couldn't watch this, I just couldn't.

But I had to. Incase Nate sang again.

"_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly,"_

Nate and I had kissed once. Once. That was because we were shoved under a mistletoe. Then I confessed my love for him. Then he ran away like a jerk he is.

Shane and Jason sang this part better then they did before, but it was still amazing.

"_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes,"_

Nate stopped playing the piano and Jason softened the guitar's strumming as he sang the last parts of the song solo.

"_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best."_

I turned off the TV and heard Mitchie call my name from the phone.

"M-Mitchie, did he write that for m-me?" I said in-between my tears.

"I think so," Mitchie sighed. "Do you need me over?"

"P-please," I spit out and hung up, crying into my pillow. The first lines ran through my head: _Caity don't cry I know, you're trying your hardest. _Trying my hardest to do what? Get over him? Oh yeah, I'm trying real hard and it's all crumbling beneath me right now because of you.

"Cait you okay?" Mitchie asked, stepping into my room.

I shook my head no.

"Caitlyn he's not worth crying over, because he's nothing special," The most favored voice filled my ears as pressure was added to the bed. My heart beat sped up.

"He's everything special," I whispered. "He means a lot to me, but he just hurts me."

"He doesn't mean to hut you, he got scared and ran away from his own feelings that agreed."

I sniffled and didn't say anything back.

"I wrote that song for you Caity, and if you leave me here, I'll be miserable at best." Nate said quietly.

"But you left me," I sat up and ignored looking at him. I knew I looked gross. Sweats and a baggy tee shirt never make a girl appealing.

Nate sighed, "Because I was scared."

"Wimp," I said, laughing lightly. "Why are you here?"

"Shane wanted to see Mitchie so I came along, knowing you two were neighbors. I really wanted to see you, Caity," Nate said, taking my hand.

I pulled it back harshly, "Things take time Nate. I'm not forgiving you that easily."

"Can I at least have a hug?" Nate asked, pouting at me.

I sighed and nodded. I hugged him and he squeezed me tightly. I fell into his embrace and he pulled out; kissing my cheek softly.

"I missed you Cait, but I've got two weeks to prove it to you." Nate said.

"Have fun trying," I said. My eyes softened, "because you already prove it to me."

Nate looked up and grinned, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

I nodded, "I can't stay mad at you; who am I kidding?"

"Caitlyn," Nate said shakily.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Nate asked, turning pink.

I blushed and looked down, but his soft fingers lifted up my chin and his lips were on top of mine. My hands traveled into his hair and his ran underneath my shirt, rubbing my stomach softly. I shivered and he deepend the kiss; begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and lifted up his shirt, tracing his abs lightly. The door flung open and I pulled back, my eyes wide.

"Were you and him just making out?!" Mitchie asked, a hand on her hip.

I could tell my lips were puffy and I bit down on one softly.

"Ohh, you want me to leave! Just don't go in the guestroom if you know what I mean," She winked and left.

I looked at Nate who had his eyes closed and his hands on his shirt, pulling it down.

"I love you Caitlyn," Nate told me, facing me. "So, so much."

"I love you too Nate," I whispered. "But we just almost went places I think it's too soon to go to. Can we please slow down?"

Nate nodded and we laid down on the bed, "We can stay like this forever if you want. I'm fine with just holding you."

He kissed my lips softly and we snuggled up on my bed. I inhaled his scent softly. Perfect.

**

* * *

**

**YAY FLUFF! :D  
Lol, review!**


End file.
